Excertos sobre um mago
by JBubbles
Summary: O que Rorek escreveu em seu diário? Em quê Malchior baseou sua personificação quando encontrou Ravena? Como foi a relação que tinham antes de Malchior sofrer a maldição? Quem eram eles? A história do guerreiro e do dragão que Ravena nunca terminou de ler.


Excertos sobre um mago

Naquela região a presença de gatos não era comum, mas existia um ali incrivelmente e o jeito que o felino ronronava e aproveitava seus toques deitado em seu colo fizeram com que um intenso desejo de jogar o animal pela janela mais alta nascesse em mim. Talvez uma janela seja uma má idéia, seria melhor afogá-lo no lago profundo há algumas milhas daqui.

Percebia bem o ódio que começava a sentir pelo bichano, mas ele era uma criatura maldita que me tirava totalmente a razão. O jeito com que maliciosamente mostrava suas unhas e o arranhavam de leve para atrair sua atenção me irritava infinitamente; ele pedia atenção para seu corpo macio e peludo me deixando completamente nas sombras! Do jeito que o olhava agora acho que seria capaz de queimá-lo; não gosto muito de carne de gato, mas comeria esse com um prazer insano.

Como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos nada agradáveis ele olhou para mim.

Fulminei-o com o olhar ponderando seriamente se não deveria estrangulá-lo imediatamente. Escorregadio como sempre, desceu de seu posto de prazer e com passos leves correu para a saída. _Bendito seja o dono que te carrega senão estarias frito!_ Acompanhei sua fuga sutil até que seus horrendos pêlos assentassem no chão; devagar tentei fazer com que minha face relaxasse, estávamos a sós agora, depois posso pensar em matá-lo. Voltando o olhar já alegre com esse fato vejo que estava sendo observado; não importam quantas vezes já senti esse olhar ele ainda me queima e me faz tremer.

Ao contrário do estúpido que fugia este gato era bem mais feroz e perigoso. Notava agora que todo o tempo em que eu pensava em como massacrar o ser irritante deixei com que o perigo maior me analisasse e me descobrisse. Amaldiçoei o gato mentalmente mais uma vez, porém a praga que imaginei saiu suavemente pela minha boca e tenho certeza que ambos os felinos escutaram. Vi quando colocou a mão no rosto, um sorriso enigmático em seus lábios; vislumbrei seus dentes por alguns segundos, mas perdi-os quando você o quis. Você ainda me olhava divertido, o fogo na lareira, a música das árvores lá fora, todos sem importância diante da sensação em que você me colocara; não sabia se tentava fazer meu coração parar de correr ou se fazia correr minhas pernas e ir atrás do refúgio daquele gato.

Meus olhos voltaram para sua mão quando seus dedos acariciaram sua face distraidamente, o sorriso continuava ali, como um retrato de desafio; um de seus dedos moveu para sua boca e ainda mais lento passou pelo seu lábio inferior. Ruborizei, sim, mas tentei esconder olhando para a grande lua cheia que por incrível coincidência iluminava meu rosto. Ele riu – finalmente – e o calor de meu rosto apenas aumentou; sem coragem deixei que me olhasse como bem entendia, mesmo ficando terrivelmente sem graça, pois não conseguia encarar aquele olhar. Apenas voltei minha atenção quando ouvi sua voz.

- Você realmente o odeia, não?

Nunca omiti o fato, mas também nunca falei o motivo.

- É uma pena... Eu acho que é uma criatura formidável.

- É traiçoeiro, egoísta, interesseiro... Não se importa com ninguém a não ser ele mesmo.

Ouvi as palavras saírem com desprezo pela minha boca, surpreendendo momentaneamente o dono e a mim mesmo, não pretendia interromper sua fala.

- Talvez ele seja, mas não somos todos assim? – o sorriso voltou e soube que não deveria tê-lo interrompido – Mesmo sorrateiro e malicioso como é, ele me fascina... Ele não tem o mesmo efeito sobre você?

Ao invés de decidir o que fazer me peguei pensando no gato e num dos primeiros momentos que nos encontramos. Enquanto estudava, aquele miado irritante me desconcentrou, ele passava por minhas pernas fazendo com que eu tivesse que reler o parágrafo; ficava quieto por alguns momentos, olhando para mim e balançando seu rabo. Quando achei que ele tinha desistido e ido embora ele sobe na mesa, pouco se importando com os livros raros que estavam sobre ela.

Sujando e espalhando anotações que passei o dia fazendo, apenas para miar e me olhar, muito próximo. Suas pupilas estavam extremamente dilatadas, atenciosamente ele me fitava e me vi observando a criatura; quando ela se aproximou, não me afastei, deixei que cheirasse meu rosto, seus bigodes passando por minha bochecha. Ele miou e pareceu satisfeito sentando magnificamente como o rei que achava que era.

Seu rabo divertido indo de um lado para outro, fazendo com que me lembrasse por um instante de um animal que chamavam 'cobra', diziam que ela se preparava para um bote dessa maneira, eram escorregadias e para seres pequenos podiam matar um homem em uma hora. Surpreendendo-me pela segunda vez ele se inclinou e novamente seus bigodes me fizeram uma leve carícia, mas desta vez ele não me cheirou, ele me lambeu. Sua língua grossa provou minha pele, e depois com mais gentileza ela acariciou minha bochecha levemente.

Surpreso e um tanto assustado pela criatura sem coração ter feito isso me afastei, e com um último miado ele desceu de minha mesa, deixando um pequeno caos para arrumar. Mas não pude deixar de compará-lo com Malchior, seus atos, seus jeitos. Pelo resto do dia acompanhei e observei o felino, curioso com sua curiosidade...

- Mas ele gosta de você, sabia?

Saí do transe quando ouvi a pergunta e tal como o gato um dia fez, os olhos de Malchior estavam próximos aos meus. Engoli em seco, nervoso, ele sentara na mesinha onde meu copo estava sua seriedade fez com que meus dedos procurassem os braços da poltrona. Balancei a cabeça negando.

- Achei que não saberia... Vinho?

Nossos dedos tocaram quando fui pegar o copo agradecido, tentei não tremer com sua proximidade, tentei ficar imóvel e impassível e provavelmente conseguiria se não fosse pela demora exagerada – e desnecessária – do simples toque. Você sorriu antes de se afastar um pouco, me dando o espaço que precisava para beber um pouco do vinho e tentar me acalmar.

- Nem depois de todo esse tempo você aprendeu a beber... Impressionante... Um guerreiro que não sabe beber. Bem, esse será nosso último copo antes de nos recolhermos à terra dos sonhos e do inconsciente, que tal, Rorek?

oOo

Por mais fraco que eu seja ao fermento do álcool, acontece que sou salvo pelo milagre: estou livre de dias seguintes de maresia e nada perco, seja a memória ou inteligência. Creio, porém que eu perca a inibição e o senso de segurança... Não pode haver explicação mais óbvia para meu comportamento inaceitável de ontem quando já se fazia noite.

Deus! Deuses! Antigos poderes que regem sobre o Ar... Que feitiço poderoso é esse que envolve meu mestre? Que aura gravitacional é essa que me impele a ficar próximo ao mago, a admirar suas habilidades e a querer chamá-lo pelo seu nome de batismo, livre e sem barreiras entre nós?

Grãos possuem o poder da santa Mãe Natureza, um investimento rico, frutífero e que devemos tratar com reverência. Um grão fermentado, ademais, possui um odor terrivelmente mágico e de poderes manipulativos. O povo comum pode beber o quanto quiser se isso lhes traz alegria à vida comum da plebe. Mas os iniciados... Aqueles que procuram a verdade encoberta pela magia, esses sabem quão perigosa substância pode fazer com nossa alma e o caminho para a transcendência. Chega a ser vil quantos sucumbem a um nível inóspito ao se manterem parasitas do álcool.

Mas são tantos os benefícios!

O jovem apalpa seu torso, o estômago estava sensível ainda, mas nada comparado à roxidão que manchava seu lado e com a crua linha cujo único objetivo claro era juntar sua pele e fechar a ferida.

Havíamos chegado nesse castelo há quase uma semana. Uma antiga propriedade dos membros do Círculo, tivemos sorte da localidade próxima de Gates do último campo de batalha. Extrema sorte. Ao que eu deveria agradecer e tratar como destino, conforme o queiram. Mas não era de todo um destino agradável ou edificante até onde meu intelecto poderia racionalizar... Sorte parece ser a melhor palavra para descrever essa fase de vida.

Pois as pragas se espalhavam rapidamente pela terra, manter-se numa cidade passava a ser uma questão de fé agora. De espera e sofrimento. Sem saber se sua casa será ou não afetada pela doença.

Batalhas e revoltas locais para o melhor plantio e para a renovação dos campos passaram a ser cenário comum não importe meu caminhar.

O medo e a fúria são instrumentos perigosos quando a esperança vive pela vitória ou derrota por um pedaço de terra.

Tentei ajudar quem pude. Mas em vão. Ninguém queria me escutar. Terras santas e colheita abençoada são tudo o que entendem; se os magos não conseguem resolver o problema pela raiz, literalmente, ao menos deveriam se preparar para defender o orgulho e alma de sua cidade.

É assim que minha jornada começou: Rorek, defensor da cidade de Knöll-Bayeaux.

oOo

- A ferida ainda não cicatrizou?

- Falta pouco agora, já não incomoda tanto.

- Com pressa para começar o treinamento novamente? Vai puxar os pontos desse jeito, a cicatriz vai ficar horrível nessa sua pele perfeita.

Meu mestre nunca se importou com a aspereza de suas críticas ou com a ambiguidade delas. Verdade, minha costela ainda doía (mas nada quebrada, dou graças), ainda estava confuso sobre como pensar nas varias máscaras do Mestre Malchior... E da surpreendente e nova faceta de Malchior, o homem.

Sem medidas ou freios; a honestidade bruta é a primeira preparação para uma boa convivência, palavras têm poder, é o que ele sempre costumava falar. Uma mente livre de expressões desviantes é uma mente mais habilidosa para manipular a língua da magia. Mas isso não aliviava em nada sua primeira opinião de mim, "herói dos indefesos, justo confessor das almas virginais e, portanto mais belo nesse mundo de relativas trevas".

Não creio que lutar por um ideal tão palpável quanto a _vida_ seja risível como ele o diz. Não quero glória, não quero títulos e lendas, de minha existência não espero que sobreviva nem meu diário. Quero, queria, simplesmente a sobrevivência de minha famíla de meus pais e irmãos, e da vida de Knöel-Bayeaux embora não mais acredite que suas duas fortalezas tenham aguentado.

Malchior zomba de meu nascimento de estirpe e de como possuo afeição aos imperadores romanos e semideuses gregos; em realidade eu não fui criado de nenhum modo específico e a tudo eu me interessava e achava possível. Tudo. Só que esse tudo se originava de um desejo de proteger, de assegurar quem eu pudesse, _como_ pudesse.

Governar o feudo? Batalhar com a espada e o escudo? Aprender os rituais de proteção? Nada me escapava.

Então surgiram as tosses e as semanas de cama, depois a doença tomou conta e praças inteiras foram espaço de danças demoníacas para tirar o espírito da doença ou de fogueiras enormes para queimar a infecção. A mais trágica das soluções foi queimar todo o campo de plantio... A vila por onde passei estava agonizando já sem alimentação para as crianças e, ainda assim, havia gente infectada pela praga.

- Está certo. Podemos esperar então. A lua nova acontece em 15 dias, tenho tempo suficiente para me recuperar e podemos fazer o feitiço até lá.

Um sorriso de canto da boca me responde antes da voz imponente.

- Que bom que concorda. E você precisa trocar as ataduras? Já chamei Sara, de todo jeito.

- Mas eu não preci-...

- Não? Mas eu preciso se esse é o caso... Preciso ver uma pele intocada por essas imagens terríveis e limpar minha alma desses últimos dias de viagem.

- Com o corpo?!

Fácil, tão fácil foi vomitar essas palavras ante o felino cruel e malicioso; que sorria para mim zombando e me lembrando de que não há nada de extraordinariamente estranho ou errado com seu argumento. Que a luxúria é um sentimento humano que deve ser bem tratado para não atrapalhar os canais de magia. Que meu mestre é um homem maduro e completamente saudável cheio de energia... Qualquer coisa para me fazer esquecer da última coisa que me disse quando saiu da sala e entender porque eu deveria sentir ciúmes agora.


End file.
